Le jour de chance de Grey
by lilicat
Summary: Ce matin là commença mal et toute la journée Grey enchaîna les déboires et déconvenues. Cana lui avait pourtant annoncé que c'était son jour de chance. Mais visiblement elle s'est bien trompée... ou pas.


**Titre **: Le jour de chance de Grey.

**Fandom** : Fairy Tail

**Pairing **: GreyxErza

**Rating** : T

**Credits:**.Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hito Mashima.

**Résumé** : Ce matin là commença mal et toute la journée Grey enchaîna les déboires et déconvenues. Cana lui avait pourtant annoncé que c'était son jour de chance. Mais visiblement elle s'est bien trompée... ou pas.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Chance, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

Bonne Lecture,

Lili.

* * *

**- Le jour de chance de Grey -**

Grey poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son lit. Décidément, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit et de dormir toute la journée plutôt que de se lever pour aller à la guilde. Ça lui aurait évité bien des ennuis. Sa journée avait été, n'ayons pas peur de mots, merdique à souhait... Chaque minute lui avait apporté son lot de déconvenues.

Tout avait commencé dés le réveil. Un réveil en fanfare, ses voisins du dessus ayant décidé qu'il était de bon ton de commencer la journée par une scène de ménage où noms d'oiseaux et vaisselles volèrent. Et tant qu'à faire, ils en firent profiter tout le voisinage. Rageant contre les couples d'amoureux qui réglaient leurs comptes un peu trop bruyamment, Grey était sorti difficilement du lit pour aller prendre une douche, histoire de bien se réveiller.

Et pour être bien réveillé, il l'avait été. La compagnie des eaux avait coupé l'eau chaude pour la journée, comme le lui rappela le papier posé sur sa table basse. Papier qu'il ne trouva qu'après avoir pris une douche froide, très froide. Même pour un mage de glace comme lui, c'était assez désagréable. Surtout au réveil. Lui préférait les douches bien chaudes, c'était bien plus efficace pour émerger que le froid auquel il était trop habitué.

Bougonnant encore plus, il avait ouvert son frigo puis ses placards avant de se souvenir qu'il avait oublié de faire les courses. Il était revenu de mission hier soir, et était trop fatigué pour s'attarder à l'épicerie du coin. Ce fut donc le ventre vide et de mauvaise humeur que Grey sortit de chez lui. Son passage à la boulangerie n'arrangera rien. La vieille dame qui tenait la caisse lui annonça, dépitée, qu'il n'y avait plus de pains au chocolat, l'obligeant à se rabattre sur un vulgaire croissant.

C'était son petit secret personnel et jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais une journée qui ne commençait pas avec un peu de chocolat était une mauvaise journée, du moins pour lui. Même en mission il s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir du chocolat sur lui. Et là, rien, que dalle, nada. Il eut beau faire toutes les boulangeries de Magnolia, il ne trouva pas le moindre carré de chocolat à se mettre sous la dent. Et comble de l'horreur, l'épicerie était fermée.

D'humeur de plus en plus maussade, Grey plongea les mains dans ses poches. Un tintement attira son attention sur son trousseau de clés qui en tomba. Pour son plus grand malheur, les bouts de métal indispensables pour rentrer chez lui chutèrent dans le caniveau, filant vers une bouche d'égouts emportés par l'eau qui se trouvait là. Il eut beau courir, geler l'eau rien ni fit, les clés sombrèrent dans les égouts.

Désespéré et maudissant sa bonne étoile qui l'avait visiblement abandonnée pour la journée, Grey se résigna à entrer dans les égouts, râlant contre l'odeur nauséabonde qui y régnait, et la saleté des lieux. Après des heures de recherche et de course poursuite, il finit par remettre la main sur son trousseau. Sortir de l'endroit où il s'était perdu ne fut pas une mince affaire, et ce fut éreinté, sale et puant, qu'il émergea enfin à l'air libre.

Un rapide tour chez lui, une nouvelle douche toujours aussi froide, une nouvelle déconvenue en constatant qu'il devait absolument faire une lessive, Grey reprit la route de la guilde. Le trajet fut long et laborieux. Entre les badauds qui le bousculèrent sans vergogne le faisant tomber dans un fossé, le chien qui lui renifla longuement la jambe avant de lui uriner dessus, et les voitures qui manquèrent de le renverser, le mage de glace ne cessa de bougonner, râler et protester sur le chemin.

Quand il arriva enfin à la guilde, il était d'une humeur massacrante. S'installant face à Cana, il pesta sur le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur lui. Compatissante, son amie lui proposa de lui tirer les cartes, lui assurant que ça lui changerait les idées. Pas vraiment convaincu, Grey accepta, attendant la sentence du jeu de tarot de son amie.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de chance, annonça la cartomancienne. Tu vas même être très chanceux selon les cartes...

A peine Grey eut-il le temps de protester contre cette prévision totalement fausse de son point de vue, qu'une jeune fille rousse pénétra dans la guilde. Le visage dur et fermé, elle traversa la pièce sans mot dire, allant directement s'installer à une table un peu à l'écart où elle commença à manger. Elle n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à qui que se soit, conservant durant tout ce temps son expression hostile.

Grey ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, fasciné malgré lui par cette inconnue aux cheveux rouges écarlates et par son aura si sombre. Voyant l'indifférence totale dont elle faisait preuve envers ce qui l'entourait, il fit une moue boudeuse avant d'aller la provoquer.

- Hey toi !

Mais la jeune fille l'ignora totalement, continuant à manger son morceaux de pain. Énervé, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la table, attirant ainsi l'attention de la nouvelle venue.

Le combat fut bref, Grey se retrouvant vite à terre, profondément humilié de s'être fait battre par cette gamine hautaine et méprisante. La jeune fille l'ignora tout le reste de la journée, comme elle ignora le reste du monde. Le seul à qui elle accorda un peu d'attention fut Makaroff. Le vieil homme discuta un moment avec elle avant de l'accepter au sein de Fairy Tail, la marquant sur le haut du bras d'un emblème aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Le soir venu, quand Grey se coucha dans son lit, non sans quelques autres mésaventures, il pria pour que la journée du lendemain soit meilleure. Parce que là franchement, les cartes de Cana s'étaient bien plantées. Son jour de chance hein ? Quelle blague ! Sa bonne étoile avait dû prendre un jour de congé sans le prévenir. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, espérant que sa chance n'avait pas pris des vacances trop longues.

Quelques années plus tard, Grey repensa à ce jour précis en se disant que finalement Cana avait vu juste. Ce jour là avait été son jour de chance, le jour où il avait rencontré une personne très importante pour lui. Se reconcentrant sur le moment présent, il écouta l'homme en costume de cérémonie lui demander :

- Grey Fullbuster, acceptez-vous de prendre Erza Scarlett ici présente comme unique et légitime épouse ? Promettez-vous de la chérir, de l'aimer et de la protéger, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, la santé ou la maladie, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de celle qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser, Grey fit un sourire éclatant avant de répondre d'une voix forte et résolue :

- Oui.

- Erza Scarlett, acceptez-vous de prendre pour unique et légitime époux Grey Fullbuster ici présent ? Promettez-vous de le chérir, de l'aimer et de le protéger, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, la santé ou la maladie, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Grey enlaça Erza, pour l'embrasser fougueusement sous les vivats des invités. La guilde toute entière, et tous leurs autres amis, étaient présents et à eux tous ils faisaient tellement de bruit que Grey eut un instant peur que la cathédrale ne s'écroule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple quitta l'église sous une pluie de riz et de pétales de fleurs, mains dans la main, leur bonheur plus que visible sur leurs visages. Leurs amis étaient heureux pour eux et Natsu félicita chaleureusement Grey d'avoir réussi l'exploit de ne pas se déshabiller durant la cérémonie. Après avoir rit de bon coeur avec Natsu, Grey se pencha rapidement vers Cana qui le félicitait à son tour, pour lui souffler :

- Tu avais raison finalement. C'était bel et bien mon jour de chance.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de Lili :

Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'aime trop ce couple (au grand désespoir d'Yzan qui préfère le Natsu/Grey). Pour tous ceux qui suivent le manga, j'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible au déroulement des évènements de cette journée là (relatée dans l'arc de la tour du paradis). Mais comme c'est fait de mémoire, il est possible qu'il y ait deux trois erreurs ici et là.

Au fait le truc qui n'a rien à voir : avez-vous remarqués à quel point Jellal et Grey se ressemblent physiquement ?

Lili.

Yzan se faufile et commente : Mouais…Y a pas… Ce jour là c'était pas son jour de chance… Avec Natsu, ce serait tous les jours son jour de chance, na ! Mais bon… c'est mignon.


End file.
